percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Agatha Harkness
Agatha Harkness 'is a demigod daughter of Hecate born over five hundred years ago. She is possibly the oldest witch in the world, leading authority in occult and mysticism and a former mentor to Abigail Williams. Currently, she is a leader of New Salem community of witches and an associate of Ala Rubra. History Agatha Harkness was born around the year 1500 in London, England. At the age 14 she began to experience visions and bits of the past and future, which led to her discovery of the magical heritage she possesed. As a young woman, she was traveling across Europe to obtain the secrets of magic and occult arts. In France, she came across journals of Nicolas Flamel and used them to create her famous potions and medicines from which she obtained a significant fortune to finance her further journeys. She has also been working together with Heinrich Cornerlius Agrippa and Johann Faust I, practiging the art of necromancy and alchemy. Agatha turned out to be really proficient witch and gained fame in the demigod world. During the colonial era, with her lifespan already elongated, Agatha wandered into a community of centuries-old witches and joined them. During her stay, she became the most powerful sorceress in the New England village of New Salem, and later its ''grande dame or leader. Agatha was involved in turning over various sorcerers to the witch-killing authorities, on the grounds that she was strengthening the witch community by ridding it of those who could not defend themselves. This was the case with Salem's most famous witch, Abigail Williams. Agatha really cared about one of her first disciples but Williams' inability to overcome her weaknesses forced the Great Witch to abandon her. This event has spread the rumor about Agatha being ruthless, cold-hearted and merciless witch. Personality Her personality can be a mystery, and she is known by most magic users as an old crone. She often deals with the other simply as clients, casting spells or providing enchanted items in return for favors. Agatha Harkness is a schemer who holds her own secrets and plans; she knew the identity of the Black Tongues' Great Priestess long before Basil Hawkins found out but kept it to herself in order to protect her source. She is manipulative, cunning, and sharp. Her manipulative nature has caused Seth Walker to question her intentions, as her actions mirror that of the Black Tongues. However, she has a strong loyalty towards Ala Rubra and the New Salem Coven. She is fond of both communities as they have made her feel welcome and accepted, more so than her own family. She has helped them both through every crisis. Appearance Agatha is a tall, rather severe-looking woman with visible signs of her old age. She usually wears a purple tutrleneck with a necklace made from dragon teeth and a long, gray skirt. Apart from the necklace, she wears a mojo - an amulet consisting of a flannel bag containing one or more magical items. When going out, she often wears a large, brown shawl over her shoulders. Abilities Agatha has no known fighting skills. Her old age reduces her ability to perform strenuous tasks. Demigod Abilities 'Mystioknesis: '''As a daughter of Hecate, Agatha has the ability to control all forms of energy and use them, for example to create snow, change the weather, turn other people into animals, etc. Thus, giving her control over everything and everyone. Magic is a very complex and dangerous force as it gives control of natural energies in order to produce a needed positive change, but also could be used for evil purposes. *'Abjuration: 'Agarha is very proficient at casting spells which can grant protection of various kinds, prevent other beings from entering an area, force armor, purification and force fields. *'Psychosomatic Illusion: 'She can create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects (cuts, bruises, burns, etc) to appear on the target and affect surroundings as they were real. *'Shapeshifting: '''Agatha can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. In her case, this consumes far more energy in comparison to other kinds of magic. '''Mist Control: '''She is able to manipulate the Mist to cast illusions and/or shape reality around the caster. '''Magical Craftsmanship: Agatha is known for her knowledge and the ability to create enchanted objects and artifacts used for various purposes, such as shapeshifting, invisibility, healing or physical and/or mental protection. By the use of everyday objects (wood, twine, herbs etc.) and magic, she can craft amulets such as rings, necklaces etc. Magical Items Shapeshifting Tubes: '''Agatha Harkness' own invention. It's a small, wooden tube used to change the client's shape. The ingredients required to create the tube are a piece of the intended target's body (blood, hair, fingernail etc.) and a visualisation of the image (i.e. photo). As long as the tube is sealed by the Mist, it will be active. Opening of the lid breaks the spell. '''Silver Glass: '''A magical tool originally used to keep the D'Jinn in custody. Developed by Daedalus and Medea, Agatha has discovered the process of creating the containers and upgraded them to hold other magical and non-magical being inside. '''Moonlight Jewelry: '''Through the combination of moonstone and kyanite, Agatha was able to create amulets and rings that enhanced the powers of lycanthrope. She used them to speed up Leisha's recovery and to help Seth control her newly aquired werewolf powers. '''Flying Carpet: '''A gift from an Arabian sorcerer, an enchanted carpet with the ability to fly and carry passengers. Made from green silk with a golden weft it can be wrapped in the Mist, transforming into completely different object (such as Agatha's rocking chair). '''Scrying Pool: '''Agatha owns a pool which she uses for surveillance purposes. The pool is a shallow stone basin on a pedestal, into which are carved runes, strange symbols and the entire obect is covered in jewels. It is filled with a green substance that appears to be a cloud-like liquid/gas. Relationships Companions Ebony Agatha owns a familiar, a cat named Ebony. Harkness is in psychic rapport with the cat, and she occasionally sues it to run errands for her. At will, it can revert to a more intimidating form with monstrously powerful claws, and increased strength and speed. The creature regenerates damage at a fantastically accelerated rate and cannot be killed by means less extreme than dispersing its atoms throughout a considerable area. Ethymology '''Agatha, Agata, or Ágata is a feminine given name derived from the Ancient Greek word ἀγαθός (agathos), meaning "good." Harkness is a Scottish surname. Its etymology is probably from the Old English personal name Hereca (a derivative of the various compound names with the first element here army) plus the Old English næss headland, cape. Category:Witch Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hecate Category:Ala Rubra Category:Joker's Creation Category:Original Character